michael_jacksonfandomcom-20200223-history
Slave to the Rhythm
Slave to the Rhythm is the 5th song featured on recording artist, Michael Jackson's second posthumous album, Xscape. The original version is 4 minutes 35 seconds in length, while the album version is 4 minutes, 15 seconds long. Development The song was written and recorded in 1990 and 1991, with L.A. Reid and Babyface during sessions for the ''Dangerous'' album, but failed to make it through the final cut. Release In 2010, a version of the song remixed by Tricky Stewart was leaked. This remix remains unreleased officially, but a snippet was played on the Ellen DeGeneres Show in the weeks before the release of Xscape.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slave_to_the_Rhythm_%28Michael_Jackson_song%29 In February 2014, a re-tooled version of the song, produced by Timbaland and J-Roc, was featured on a commercial advertisement for Sony Mobile's Xperia Z2 mobile phone. The song was officially release on 8th May, 2014. Lyrics She dances in his sheets at night She dances to his needs She dances 'til he feels just right Until he falls asleep She dances at the crack of dawn And quickly cooks his food She can't be late, can't take too long The kids must get to school She's a slave to the rhythm She's a slave to the rhythm of She's a slave to the rhythm A slave to the rhythm of The rhythm of love, the rhythm of love She's a slave to the rhythm She's a slave to the rhythm of She's a slave to the rhythm A slave to the rhythm of The rhythm of love, the rhythm of love She dances for the man at work Who works her overtime She can't be rude as she says sir I must be home tonight She dances to the kitchen stove Dinner is served by nine He says his food's an hour late She must be out her mind She's a slave to the rhythm She's a slave to the rhythm of She's a slave to the rhythm A slave to the rhythm of The rhythm of love, the rhythm of love She's a slave to the rhythm She's a slave to the rhythm of She's a slave to the rhythm A slave to the rhythm of The rhythm of love, the rhythm of love She works so hard just to make her way For a man who just don't appreciate And though he takes her love in vain Yet she could not stop, couldn't break his chains She danced the night that they fell out She swore she'd dance no more But dance she did, he did not quit As she ran out the door She danced through the night in fear of her life She danced to a beat of her own She let out a cry and swallowed her pride She knew she was needed back home, home Cause she's a slave to the rhythm She's a slave to the rhythm of She's a slave to the rhythm A slave to the rhythm of The rhythm of love, the rhythm of love She's a slave to the rhythm She's a slave to the rhythm of She's a slave to the rhythm A slave to the rhythm of The rhythm of love, the rhythm of love Audio Original Version 2014 Xscape version Live Performance On May 18, 2014, Jackson performed "Slave to the Rhythm" at the 2014 Billboard Music Awards, in the form of a Pepper's ghost illusion. The set stage and the backup dancers were also a result of the Pepper's ghost illusion. Preparation for the performance began in late 2013. Brothers, Rich and Tone Talauega, who were backup dancers for the HIStory World Tour, in 1997, were responsible for the choreography of the performance. It was directed by Jamie King, who is also the director and writer of Michael Jackson: One, which is the second, Michael Jackson based production by Cirque du Soleil. The video was produced by Pulse Evolution and Tricycle Logic. Trivia *The original version of the song can be found on the deluxe edition of the Xscape album. *The song debuted at number 45 on the Billboard Hot 100, giving Jackson a posthumous 50th entry on the Billboard Hot 100. External Links Live Performance References Category:Songs Category:Xscape songs